


The Best Teacher Ever

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute Scorbus moments, Fluff, M/M, Piano Player Scorpius, Post Hogwarts, Scorpius teaching Albus, domestic scorbus, the best boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: The time Scorpius taught Albus how to play the piano.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Best Teacher Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a random prompt I seen somewhere ages ago that I can not remember for the life of me what it was called. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

Albus couldn’t help but look in awe at his boyfriend as the sun beamed in through the many glass windows of the conservatory, the heat present in the air around them as he listened to the old piano fill the room with beautiful melodies and cancelled out any sounds of the outside world. Albus watched as Scorpius’ fingers almost danced over the keys effortlessly as he lost himself in the piece he was playing. Albus had stopped concentrating on the piece he was drawing and lay down to listen to Scorpius play. 

Albus had always known Scorpius was incredibly talented in the many fields he branched into. He was incredibly smart and always did well at school, he could almost quote “A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot” off by heart and he was an incredibly talented seeker which had shocked many people when he made his first appearance for Slytherin when they were in fifth year. One talent Albus didn’t know Scorpius possessed until quite recently was that Scorpius had incredible musical ability. 

Draco had asked Scorpius if he would like the piano that belonged to his mum for their new house when they moved in just over three months ago. Scorpius had been ecstatic and had spent a week figuring out where would be the best place to put it. Albus had been blown away when Scorpius sat down to play it the first night after Draco had sent it over. Scorpius was an amazing pianist. Albus had never seen anyone play the piano before and was baffled to how Scorpius did it so easily. 

He spent at least thirty minutes questioning Scorpius to how he knew how to play the piano, when he started playing it and also why he had never enlightened Albus to this fact. Scorpius had replied saying that his mum had loved playing the piano and he used to watch her all the time and she eventually started to teach him even though his tiny fingers at the time made it hard for him to play. He had stated playing when he was six years old and he never told Albus as the topic never came up. 

Albus loved just listening to Scorpius play as he sketched in one of his many sketchbooks. It had become something they did when they wanted to have some chill time away from their crazily busy schedules, they now had due to them both working. Scorpius had finished his healer training and was now working at Saint Mungo’s, which was tiring and stressful, but Scorpius loved his job with all his heart. Albus had started working at the Beasts and Creatures sanctuary which had been set up by none other than Newt Scamander himself. It was Albus’ dream job and he would forever be thankful to his uncle Charlie for pointing the job out to him. 

Due to the nature of both their jobs, they rarely got the time to just sit and relax in each other’s company. It was nice to have that time where they could just relax and not worry about the stresses of their hectic lives. Being around each other and leaving all their worries outside for the few hours they spent together was something they both treasured so dearly, and they never took them for granted due to the fact they rarely presented themselves. 

Albus closed the sketchbook which he had been working on, placed it on the ground and moved over to sit on the piano stool beside Scorpius. As he sat down, Scorpius stopped playing and turned to look at him. “Please do continue” Albus said, leaning his head on Scorpius’ shoulder and signalling towards the keys for him to keep going. “Your wish is my command” Scorpius said as he giggled and continued from where he had stopped in the piece. 

Albus closed his eyes as he listened to Scorpius play. He found it quite calming just sitting there and listening to the music fill the room. Eventually Scorpius finished the piece he was playing and Albus opened his eyes. He turned to face Scorpius before saying “You’re so talented, do you know that?” before placing a quick peck on his lips. Scorpius tired to hide the smile trying to escape and the pink tint that was appearing across his cheeks. Scorpius always looked incredibly cute when he got embarrassed and Albus loved it The way his eyes would squint as he tried to hide his embarrassment and how his awkward giggle would appear, it caused Albus’ heart to skip a bet every time.

“What was that one called?” Albus said pointing to the sheet music, Scorpius now had in his hand. Scorpius looked down before flipping to the front page and saying, “it’s the Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture by Tchaikovsky”. Albus looked at Scorpius in confusion at the name he had just said perfectly. “Tchai- who now?” Albus said, causing Scorpius to giggle once again. “You’re so cute when you’re confused Al” he said, rubbing Albus’ cheek and getting up to place the sheet music back in the folder which was overflowing with numerous pieces of music, many that were Astoria’s and some Scorpius had found over the years. 

As Scorpius placed the folder back on the shelf, Albus messed around with the keys of the piano creating random note sequences which made no sense whatsoever. He had always wished he could pay an instrument. Scorpius could play the piano and the violin and wasn’t too bad at guitar either. James had been playing the guitar for years and was really good at it, even though he used to always keep Albus up late with his late night practices. Albus had limited musical ability which only consisted of being average at playing the drums which he had taught himself from the busted up set that his grandfather had located in the shed which a wide variety of other random muggle items.

Scorpius sat back down beside him, wrapping one of his arms around Albus’ waist. “I wish I could play piano” Albus said as he continued to press down on random keys, filling the room with random noises as he placed his head back onto Scorpius’ shoulder. He looked up at Scorpius who was looking down at him before Scorpius spoke up saying “I’ll teach you if you’d like”. Albus sat up straight and turned to look at Scorpius, trying to hide the laugh that wanted to burst out. 

Scorpius would have to be some miracle worker if he could teach Albus how to play piano. James had once tried to teach him to play the guitar and he gave up after ten minutes because he was just not getting the hang of it. “Yeah right Scorp, I don’t think that’ll happen. I wouldn’t be able to do that” Albus said as he gestured to the piano and to what Scorpius had just done. Scorpius pulled him in closer before saying “Of course you can Al, it just takes practice. We’ll start easy and you’ll get there. I’ll help you. If you want to of course”. 

Albus looked into Scorpius’ eyes and he could see the determination in them. He could see Scorpius really wanted to teach him and Albus did really want to learn. “You sure?” Albus questioned as he looked from the piano to Scorpius. Scorpius’ smile grew as he nodded his head, taking Albus’ hand in is and said “Of course Al. If you want to learn I’m totally willing to teach you. It’ll be fun and you’ll be amazing, I know it”. Albus giggled at Scorpius’ enthusiasm. He always had so much faith that Albus could do anything even when Albus himself thought he had no chance. 

Albus leaned in, placing another kiss on Scorpius’ lips. “You’re the best” Albus whispered wrapping his arms around Scorpius. Scorpius kissed the top of Albus’ head as he hugged him back. “So… should we get started?” Scorpius said as Albus pulled away. Albus nodded his head as he turned to face the piano properly. Scorpius jumped up, running towards the shelf with the folder full of sheet music and started searching through it. Albus giggled as Scorpius’ tongue stuck out as he looked for whatever he was looking for. It was something Scorpius done a lot when he was concentrating and Albus loved it.

Scorpius finally found what he was looking for and ran back to where Albus was sat and placed the sheet music on the stand. Albus looked at the paper and instant panic and confusion overtook him. He recognised the weird shapes on the different lines as notes, but he had no idea what any of them meant. Scorpius looked at him, noticing the panic on his face and said “Oh Al, don’t worry about that yet. We’ll get back to that and I’ll make it easier for you”. Albus nodded, the panic that was rising inside him fading as Scorpius turned himself in to sit properly as the piano as well, sitting as close to Albus as he could.

Scorpius went through the various notes and chords with Albus, explaining where to start on the keyboard and what the different coloured keys meant. It was a lot for Albus to take in, but the way Scorpius explained everything so clearly and slowly was a real help to him. Scorpius would move his hands to the correct keys if he lost where he was supposed to be and encouraged him to keep going when he made any mistakes. 

When he seen Albus was starting to get frustrated when he was getting the notes mixed up, Scorpius took out his wand and casted a spell which made the notes appear above the keys so Albus could follow them. Albus had no idea there was even a spell for stuff like that but of course Scorpius would know it and he was very grateful. 

Scorpius left Albus to practice the scales of notes he had taught him and took the sheet music from the stand. He took a pencil from his pocket and stated writing the letters of the notes on the page. Once he had finished, he placed the pencil behind his ear and the sheet music back on the stand before turning to face Albus. “Do you think you’re ready to try play something?” he said, excitement evident on his face as he waited for Albus’ reply. Albus’ eyes went wide. He had only learnt what chords and notes where and now Scorpius wanted him to play something. 

“Scorp, I don’t think I can” Albus said looking from the sheet music to the keys of the piano. Albus had noticed the sheet music to be of “Twinkle, Twinkle little star” which seemed to be easy, but he knew he would mess it up. “Albus, trust me! You’ll be able to do this. This is the first piece my mum taught me and the first piece I ever played and now it’ll be the first piece you play. You have the notes on the keys and the notes on the paper, I know you can do this” Scorpius said, placing a hand on Albus’ back and gesturing towards the keys. 

Albus nodded at him as he looked back at the keys. He placed his hand on the first key, causing the sound to once again fill the empty room and he continued from there. The tune was slow, but he got there eventually making only one mistake. He looked up at Scorpius when he finished who was smiling from ear to ear as he signaled for Albus to try again. This time he got through the piece a little faster and made no mistakes. Albus could feel the smile appearing on his face as he finished.

“I told you that you could do it! now try it without the notes on the keys” Scorpius said as he took out his wand, causing the letters to fizzle away into nothing. Albus looked at Scorpius like he was going mad. He had no idea how idea how Scorpius thought he would be able to do this, but he obviously had some faith in Albus, so he turned to face the piano again, looking for where to begin. His mind went blank and he looked back at Scorpius. “Just show me where to start” he said as Scorpius moved his hands to the correct keys. 

Albus looked between the keys and the sheet music once again and stated playing the piece. He went through the tune incredibly slow, trying to not make any mistakes and let out a sigh of relief when he reached the end. Now that he had got through it once, he had a determination inside him and he started the tune again, this time a little faster. He got through it perfectly and turned to Scorpius who was beaming with excitement. “I did it” he said, jumping at Scorpius and embracing him in a hug. Scorpius laughed as Albus knocked both of them off the piano stool and the pair landed in a pile on top of each other on the ground. 

They both laughed as they sat up from their heap on the ground as Scorpius spoke up with “I told you, you could do it” as he pulled Albus into his side. “That was nothing, it was the easiest it could have been” Albus said, gazing up into his boyfriends pale blue eyes. “That doesn’t matter Al, everyone has to start somewhere, and you picked it up so quick”. Scorpius said, running his hands through Albus’ jet black hair. “Only because I had the best teacher ever” Albus said as he placed a kiss on Scorpius’ cheek and wrapped his arms around Scorpius’ waist. 

“I’ll just have to hope the student doesn’t eventually become the master then” Scorpius giggled as he tickled Albus’ side, causing him to squirm away from him. “Oh, give me another few weeks and I’ll be as good as that Tchaihosy guy” Albus said, the sarcasm ever so present in his voice. “It’s Tchaikovsky and sure love, if that’s what you want to believe” Scorpius answered, causing him to receive a light elbow from Albus. A play fight broke out which ended with them both laying back on the ground, hand in hand as laughs filled the room. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Scorpius said, turning to face Albus. 

“Same time tomorrow”. Albus replied, quite looking forward to his next lesson now that he felt he could actually do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed. This was a lot of fun to write and just something random that came to me ! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it so as always kudos and comments are most welcome ! 
> 
> You can find me in twitter and tumblr @accioscorp ! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I'll see you soon !


End file.
